


Rule #7 Wear appropriate attire (when trying to catch a jewel thief)

by beggsyboo



Series: Rules were meant to be broken [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bomb Collar, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gold dress, just a bit of language, tiny bit of fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Felicity learned to follow the rules. Maybe it was because of her previous rebellious activities but by following the rules, she realized that she wouldn’t be hurt again. In walks Oliver Queen and she soon finds that rules should be adjusted if not completely broken.





	Rule #7 Wear appropriate attire (when trying to catch a jewel thief)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, any copyright infringement is accidental.
> 
> There will be 2 more rules after this. A little note about the series, Tommy does not die, Laurel is very much in love with Tommy so there is no Laurel involved beyond friendship.
> 
> This part has both POV.
> 
> Feel free to comment.

“I can’t believe you are letting her do this,” Diggle spoke into his comm.

Oliver smiled at the other guests, “She’s able to track him if she is here.”

“Well, where is she?”

As if on cue, Oliver glances towards the stairs and sees a pair of gold heals connected to a pair of legs that he has been fascinating about for months.  He tried to ignore it, the burning yearn to be near her light.  She was the sun to his darkness.  He followed the legs to the gold dress he purchased for her. 

**_I don’t remember the dress being that short._ **

Felicity spotted him and casually walked by as she put the comm in her ear.

_Is he wearing suspenders? Ok, my ovaries just exploded.  I can now add that to the fantasy list.  Let’s see, up against the pillar in the lair, my desk at QC, the salmon ladder, oh yes definitely the salmon ladder, and now holding on to him with his suspenders._

“Thanks for the dress,” she said with a smile while tugging it down.

_Why did he get me such a short dress?  Well, my mom would be proud._

**_God, she is beautiful._ **

Oliver clears his head and his throat, “You’re welcome.”

Oliver followed her hands to the edge of the dress.  There was a tiny slit along the one thigh.

**_If only, I could feel her against me! Would she be responsive to my touch?  Could I make her tremble and shout my name? …Focus Oliver._ **

Felicity looked at him, “Have you thought about what to do when the Dodger comes and gets off with your family jewels? Sorry, that came out wrong.”

_Oh my god.  Could my brain to mouth filter work for just once?_

**_Does she do that on purpose?_ **

They continue to mingle amongst the guests while Felicity tracks the broach for movement.  They are trying to catch the Dodger, a notorious jewel thief who uses bomb collars to persuade people to let him go with the stolen items without contacting the authorities or stopping him.  Oliver is trying to not glance towards Felicity.  He catches glimpses of her golden hair and the shimmer of the dress against her body.

**_That body I could have writhing against my tongue as I kneel in front of her as she spins in the chair at the lair…Seriously, I cannot be thinking about her body right now. This is insane.  Get yourself together, Oliver!_ **

Felicity notices a man watching the case and sees him open it.

_Holy shit! Is that him?  Wow, thought he would look different._

“Umm, guys, I think I might see him,” she spoke into the comm.

“Felicity, don’t go near him,” Digg answered.

Oliver felt his heartbeat rise as he heard the click of her turning off her comm.

**_Felicity, don’t do anything stupid, please don’t do anything stupid._ **

“Hey - that broach was donated by the Queen family. If you want it, you're going to have to bid.”

_What am I doing?_

The man replied, “Actually, love, I thought I'd just take it.”

Before she realized what happened, Felicity had a small bomb collar around her neck.

_Well, this is new.  I have a bomb collar around my neck.  Perfect accessory for the dress that I wore to catch the man who uses bomb collars. What the frack?  Nope, this deserves a straight up what the fuck!_

 She quickly looked for Digg and Oliver and spotted them near the edge of the room.

**_Please don’t have a bomb collar around your neck._ **

_Oliver’s going to be pissed._

“So, the Dodger got away and I have this,” she pointed her fingers at her neck.

**_She has a bomb collar around her neck._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: xtina-lynn  
> Twitter: @christinabeggs  
> http://www.wordpress.com/christinabeggsblog


End file.
